The Dark Side
by xxJoickLoverxx
Summary: After losing both of her parents she gets into a depression and does the unthinkable and no I'm not talking about killing herself either. Will the gang help her through her depression or will she get what she wants? Rated for cussing,&cutting&shootings.


**The Dark Side **

_By: xxJoickLoverxx_

_**Summary: **__We've all heard about the other school shootings right? Well this is completely different. What if someone you knew was the killer and you don't know why. What if you had a friend who's life got turned upside down completely and did something terrible to the whole entire school. This story is about just that. Follow the High School Musical cast as they bark on a dangerous adventure with one of their own doing these dangerous things. Question is… who is it?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter One: Gabby's Pain **

One morning Gabriella woke up to the dreadful sunlight she looked at her alarm clock and it read six am. She groaned and slowly walked to the bathroom, she knew today was another hard day at school. Ever since her parents had died she has been having trouble cooping with school, none of her friends knew not even her boyfriend. She never invites them over anymore and they hardly hang out together anymore. Her grades have been dropping as well, so its not just her friends that are worried about her its her teachers as well. After her shower she sees her special razor and she like she does every morning cuts her wrists. She winces a little but smiles as she sees the drops of blood fall to the floor of her tiled bathroom. Finally she gets dressed and heads downstairs to grab a cereal bar from the cupboards.

As she heads out the door she spots her other very special toy that she plans on using soon, and smiles as she sees it, she quickly grabs it as she heads out to her black BMW car. Once she arrives at school she makes sure that her special toy is with her in her backpack hidden away and heads inside and heads to her locker. Surprisingly she's not as late as she normally is, she see's her old friends and sighs heavily. She really did miss hanging out with them but she's been to depressed. However what she saw broke her heart; there was her "boyfriend" hanging on to Sharpay as if they're together. They looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes she ran faster than she ever imagined she knew that today was the day where she would make her pain known to the school.

----------------------------------

(Back with the gang)

"I think she saw us you guys." said Sharpay feeling guilty.

Troy looked at her and said, "Gee ya think!! I knew I shouldn't have fall for that you want this to happen. Damn you Sharpay!!!!" and with that he took off after Gabriella.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" he yelled. She was turned around back facing him she had pulled out her toy that she brought with her.

Troy walked towards her, "Gabby, look I'm so sorry it was one of Sharpay's stupid plans to try to break us up I thought that she wanted you back in the group but I guess-"

"Just stop Troy you don't have to make up excuses anymore because now I'm going to show the school my pain, my pain that no one ever knew about." she cut in, in a dark whisper.

"Gabby, what do you mean?" he asked. After seeing what was in her hand he knew she shouldn't have asked that.

" Gabby no don't do this, please baby I really love please don't do this; don't kill yourself!" he begged.

" Oh please you actually think that I'm gonna kill myself, hell no; I want to but it's going to be more fun watching other people suffer. Maybe I should start with you, or should I wait till you for the ending. Yea I think I'll save you for the final shot. If you tell anyone about this Troy boy, you will get a shot whether you love me or not." She put the gun up to his temple and Troy gulped he knew he didn't have long to help her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this is kind of short but the chapters will get long and yes I started it out like this because there's only going to be ten chapters and I promise you no one will get killed well maybe *smirks*. We'll see. Hope you like it sorry if its kind a dark it will get better I promise and I might have a sequel to it but I'm not sure. So yea please review!!!! I need at least five reviews for this chapter to go to chapter 2. Thanks!!!


End file.
